Living and Breathing
by Yamato2
Summary: Sorcerers and Mages come forth and participate in the most powerful game of all time; lives could be lost as well as worlds, Will earth be saved or put into a glooming pit of darkness?


Chapter one- Life in a Hell Hole

  
  


It was dead night when our friend Skyler logged onto his computer, looking through the net trying to find something to help his deck. Skyler looked over his shoulder at the clock hanging on his wall, the glare from the moon was shining so he couldn't see the time, He got up and walked to the window staring out into the distance. He looked pass about 2 houses when he saw something very familiar as a concentrated thunder bolt fell from the Sky was an faint scream could be heard through the closed window. Skyler's eyes shot open as his red hair almost stood up, he through on a long brown jacket and ran down the street where the thunderbolt had crashed. 

  
  


"Oh **** there fighting already! Damn..." Another scream was heard " I'm not moving fast enough...." Skyler picked up his pace until he saw the open field where there were two combatants kneeling in the middle of the field heavily injured but each willing to go on. Skyler ran behind a fence and watched there battle. 

  
  


"Dammit! Why won't you die!?" One of the two yelled

"You can't kill me..." The other said, Skyler moved but quickly tripped on some twigs. The two combatants looked over to the place where Skyler was.

  
  


"Who's there!?" one of them said. Skyler took cover behind a bush and stayed still hoping that they would just think it was a racoon or some other animal. He thought wrong. One of the two pulled out a green Duel Monsters card and threw it at the bush, "Activate Magic Spell: Salamandra! Burning Kamikaze!" the card floated for a moment and a burning fire dragon flew out of the card charging at the bush. Skyler just barely made it out of there but was burned slightly from the explosion from the dragon.

  
  


"Who are you!?" One of the two called out Skyler stayed in his position and yelled back "Skyler! Skyler Tagmi! Who are you!?" The two looked at each other "I am Rho." The female said "I am Sigma." The male said. Sigma called back his card to his hand. Skyler began to back away from the two. Sigma and Rho ran at him each casting the spell from on of their cards.

  
  


"Summon: Kuriboh! Activate Magic Spell: Multiply! Exploding Kamikaze War Blast!" Sigma and Rho each Yelled sending thousands of Kuriboh's Skyler's way. 

"Kuriboh's explode on contact.... OH ****" Skyler ran like crazy around the field running from the explosions behind him "Think! Think! Think!" Skyler kept muttering "Of course!" Skyler turned around and jumped back wards and threw a card at the floor.

  
  


"Unleash Trap: Waboku! Waboku Defender!" as he finished the sentence 3 robed people appeared from the ground taking all the explosions from all the Kuriboh. Sigma and Rho restored themselfs with Dian Keto's 

"Rho; I have an idea for you" Sigma muttered 

"Shoot..." Rho said

"I say we tem up against this flea bag and take him down..." Sigma muttered

"Agreed" Rho ran up to Skyler along side Sigma as each drew a weapon for battle with both drew out Axes of Despair. Each to a slice only making tears in Skyler's jacket keeping Skyler on the run; preventing him from drawing a weapon. Rho relinquished the Axe back into the card and pulled out another. "Activate Magic Spell: Salamandra! Burning Kamikaze!" Salamandra Dragon reappeared chasing Skyler as he dodged Sigma and the dragon around the field. Eventually Sigma stopped the attack and the dragon hit Skyler. The explosion sent him flying back about 20 meters before he hit the floor with a loud crunch of his arm breaking. There Skyler was laying on the ground barely conscious with his left arm laying beside him broken.

  
  


"D..a...m...n... I can't.... ou...ch ugh..." Skyler was muttering slowly pushing himself off the ground as he looked over to Rho and Sigma as he lay on the floor.

"He's a goner now; but just to make sure... Summon: Kuriboh! Exploding Kamikaze" A Kuriboh flew out of the card headed in the straight line at Skyler; Skyler's un-broken arm reached into his pocket hoping for something to help...

"Y..e..s..." He threw the card on the floor and brought the Waboku back to his hand "Unleash Trap: Magical Hats! Teleporting Hats!" Four hats appeared and landed on Skyler shooting in four different directions the one he was in brought him back home. 

Skyler Climbed in his window and lay on his bed healing his arm with a Goblin's Secret Remedy hoping that tomorrow would be less of a hell hole then tonight. 


End file.
